


Let Me Whisper In Your Ear, Darling

by sareyen



Series: Whispers and Tingles [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Charles does audio porn, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a fan, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Romance, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareyen/pseuds/sareyen
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is an angry, broke, horny, misanthropic college student. He's always known that audio porn existed, but he never really got into it.But then he discovers the audios made by one smooth-talking, English-accented and infuriatingly filthy (and sweet) ProfessorXXX and, well, he never looked back.Or: Erik is a horny college student who discovers audio porn made by one ProfessorXXX and becomes his #1 fan (and they fall in love)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Whispers and Tingles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820266
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Let Me Whisper In Your Ear, Darling

Erik was sitting in the library glaring at the screen of his old and beaten laptop, absent-mindedly twisting a paper clip hovering over the palm of his open hand. He had read and re-read his assignment ten times already, and he was still wondering why Professor Shaw had marked him down by _eight marks_.

Erik knew that his paper on mutant disadvantage in the female workforce had been good - good enough that he was _sure_ that he shouldn’t have been docked eight marks. His asshole of a professor hadn’t even told him _why_ he had been marked down, merely giving him a 42/50 and calling it a day.

“Sugar, glaring at your computer isn’t going to get Shaw to change you grade,” Emma said as she chewed on her spearmint gum behind her cool smile. Erik didn’t stop staring at his paper, flipping his friend off as he mouthed out the concluding sentences of his paper, still no closer to finding out ‘ _why the hell Shaw marked me down eight marks’._

“He’s a misogynistic piece of shit, Emma,” Erik gritted out, his friend letting out an amused huff, manicured nails clacking on her own computer.

“Not really. He gave me a pretty decent mark on my essay on the female mutant experience,” Emma said, flicking her immaculately curled blonde hair behind her shoulder, Erik finally peeling his eyes from his laptop to give her a seething look.

“That’s because he’s a misogynistic pervert who’s trying to pull sexual favours out of you by meddling with your grades,” Erik countered, Emma laughing.

“Oh, Sugar. You know he’d never try, not when I could just…” Emma vaguely gestured towards her head, corner of her mouth curled upwards. “And your grade isn’t even that bad by Shaw’s standards, so why are you so riled up?” Erik glared at Emma, who had plucked out his mark from inside his head. Emma looked thoughtful again, and Erik could feel her rifling through his brain with her ice-cold touch, making him growl and slap his mental shields over the things he _really_ didn’t want her to see.

“Your boss is an asshole, Erik. Why don’t you just quit already?” Emma sighed, having seen how Erik’s boss at the coffee shop hadn’t paid him for the last week because he ‘forgot’ - for the second week in a row.

“Unlike you, I don’t have my daddy’s money to support me,” Erik snapped, Emma just raising an eyebrow, not fazed by Erik’s temper in the slightest; Emma was, perhaps, the only person who could deal with Erik’s moods.

Everyone knew that Erik Lehnsherr was an antagonistic, combative and downright scary person. On the first day of college, he had alienated the entire class by getting into it with a mutantphobic prick, pinning him to the wall by using all of the metal on his body. After that, no one tried to talk to him, ever. Only Emma, who was equally as intimidating (though for an entirely different reason), had been able to talk to him without shitting herself.

“Snappy. And it’s not just the fact that you’ve been eating cup ramen for two weeks and Shaw’s marking that’s pissing you off either, is it? Erik, you’re _frustrated_. If you’re so horny, come to the bar with the rest of us after class on Friday and just find someone and get laid,” Emma said casually, Erik flipping her off again. “Hey, I’m not judging, Sugar. Just concerned about a friend.”

“Well, you can go and shove your concern up your-”

Erik’s words cut off the moment he felt his phone buzz on the table in _that_ particular tone. Erik knew that tone. He had set that singular _bzz-bzz…bzz-bzz-bzz_ rhythm for one thing, and one thing only, different to the vibration pattern of text messages (that he really only got from Emma and his mother) or college email notifications (about how his requests for remarks have been denied for the fiftieth time).

Erik didn’t say anything else to Emma as he hastily slammed his ratty laptop screen down, stuffing it into his bag alongside his notes and phone, before quickly leaving the library. Emma was just looking at him with amusement as he left, and Erik knew that she would have sensed his mood suddenly change from _angry/frustrated/tired_ to _excited/horny/joyful_.

It was only just past midday on a regular Wednesday, but Erik was done with classes and had only planned to study with Emma in the library until she went out on a dinner date with Scott, and he went to work his shift at the late-night coffee shop.

But then he had felt that particular _bzz-bzz…bzz-bzz-bzz_ , and threw his plans straight out the window.

By the time he had unlocked the door to his apartment with his powers and hightailed it into his room, locking the door behind him with another flick of his wrist, Erik was already thrumming with anticipation, his cock stirring. This far into the game, just hearing the particular _bzz-bzz…bzz-bzz-bzz_ rhythm gave Erik’s cock some sort of Pavlovian response, and Erik knew he was fucked.

Erik tugged his fraying earphones out from his bag that he had thrown haphazardly on the floor, arranging himself comfortably on his bed before jamming the buds into his ears and connecting them to his phone. Erik’s fingers tapped impatiently, opening the app hidden away in his guilty pleasures folder.

_(1)New post from creator ProfessorXXX_

The newly uploaded audio clip was titled “ _[M4M] I’ve had a hard day and need your big cock to fuck the stress out of me”._ Erik almost groaned just reading the title, thinking _‘fuck, yes, okay, I need this too, I can do that for you’_. He quickly skimmed the tags (which included BFE, massage and begging), his cock twitching in his jeans which were becoming a little tighter already.

Erik’s fingers tapped on a few things quickly, before jerking up the media volume and licking his lips.

There was a little crackling as the audio started, Erik slowly flattening his hands atop his thighs, closing his eyes. There was a sound of a door opening and closing, quiet and muffled, like it had been recorded from a distance. Erik’s breath hitched when heard the sound of clothes rustling, footsteps, and then another click of a door, but closer this time.

Before now, Erik never would have thought that hearing the sound of a door opening and closing could be considered foreplay, but the suspense was doing things to him, and he cursed silently, fighting back the urge to skip through the audio to get to the stuff that was beyond foreplay.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, when the reason he ditched Emma in the library without a second thought began to speak. The ridiculously hot voice curled with the lilt of a posh English accent, filtering through his ears and straight to his dick.

 _“Mm, darling, I’ve just had the worst day at work,”_ the voice groaned, taking on the role of a tired, overworked boyfriend. Erik would have been embarrassed at the fact that his heart was rabbiting in his chest over a _boyfriend_ _roleplay_ , because _Gott_ , he was not that desperate for a boyfriend. No way. Nope. Erik definitely wasn’t desperate enough, even though he enabled push notifications on his phone to tell him the exact moment ProfessorXXX uploaded a new audio.

Definitely not desperate.

Erik pushed the errant thoughts from his head and focused on ProfessorXXX’s voice, slowly stroking his hands up and down his thighs. He wasn’t going near his twitching member just yet, though he could feel it begin to swell in his pants, uncomfortable.

 _“Mm, yes. You know my boss, his head is stuffed all the way up his arse. Oh, you know, the usual. He made me rewrite the entire presentation just a few hours before we had to present it so I missed my lunch break. Ugh, yes, a massage would be lovely, darling. Mmhmm, let me lie down on the bed first, and take off my jacket. It’s bloody hot in here, darling, let me take off my shirt too,”_ ProfessorXXX said, followed by the sound of more fabric rustling.

Erik could picture it in his mind; a soft and pliable body shrugging off a black suit jacket, dropping it onto the floor. He imagined phantom hands unbuttoning a crisp shirt, revealing perky pink nipples and soft skin. He could imagine watching the faceless man with the addictive voice and posh accent crawling onto his bed on all fours, moaning when Erik hovered above him, straddling the backs of his thighs and squeezing out the knots in the man’s strong muscles.

Erik licked his lips again, flicking his fingers and undoing his pants with practised finesse by tugging on the metal button and zipper. Erik moaned quietly as he lifted his hips slightly to pull down his jeans, leaving his briefs on which were sporting a little patch of dampness where his leaking head poked at the stretchy fabric.

 _“Mmm, darling. Your hands feel so good,”_ ProfessorXXX purred, and Erik swallowed, fisting his hands where they sat on his thighs, not touching his cock yet. He wouldn’t, not until ProfessorXXX mentioned it.

_“Mm, yes, touch my lower back too. Nngh, God, yes. Feels so good.”_

Erik imagined sliding his hands down the mystery back, one that he has never seen but imagined in great detail. As Erik’s imagined hands slid down and began to slip beneath the waistband of the imaginary man’s slacks, so did ProfessorXXX’s ~~hopefully fake~~ boyfriend, which coaxed a bubbling laugh from ProfessorXXX, one that was so endearing that Erik’s heart clenched.

_Verdammt._

_“No need to be so smug, darling. Of course I’m going to get hard if you’re touching me like that,”_ ProfessorXXX said, voice light but with a slight edge of arousal. Erik heard him breathe a little more heavily, and the sound of bed sheets rustling made Erik imagine the man turning onto his back, bulge evident in his work slacks.

 _“Mm, yeah, I was actually already getting hard on the train ride home,”_ ProfessorXXX panted, and Erik’s mouth went dry when he heard the sound of a zip being pulled down in his ears, and he wished that he would be there to pull it down with his powers, feel the slide of the zipper straining to contain the bulge of ProfessorXXX’s cock. He didn’t know what that cock looked like, but considering ProfessorXXX had a pretty voice, Erik _knew_ that he would have a very, very pretty cock.

_“You won’t let me touch it? Nngh, okay. Okay. You can tie my arms up with my tie, yes, I’ll do anything. Please, please just touch me.”_

“Oh, _Gott_ ,” Erik breathed out through his flared nostrils, now beginning to palm his own cock through his briefs, moaning at the friction and the sharp inhaled breath ProfessorXXX took, as if Erik had just touched _his_ cock.

Alongside the Englishman’s breathy moans and occasional long mewl, Erik could hear the overlying noise of some slick, wet stroking. For a moment, Erik wondered how ProfessorXXX made those noises; was he actually jerking himself off while he made this audio (which was hot as fuck), or did he use something else, like a mayonnaise-coated banana (slightly less hot). Erik didn’t ruminate much longer on that, though, not when ProfessorXXX began begging again.

 _“Darling, I need your big, hot cock inside me. Please, I’ve been thinking about it all day. When my boss was yelling at me, all I could think about was how I wanted to get home and let you bury your cock inside me and fuck me hard and fast,”_ ProfessorXXX whimpered, words punctuated by a squelching sound that, really, should not have been sexy. But when the Englishman suddenly said _“God, your fingers feel so good inside me,”_ Erik didn’t mind the wet noises that really did begin to sound like a lubed-up asshole taking in Erik’s fingers greedily, sucking them in and begging for more.

Erik couldn’t wait any longer, tugging out his leaking member from inside his briefs, wrapping a big hand around his length and beginning to stroke. He matched his pumps with ProfessorXXX’s moans and cries as he verbally described how his (fake, please be fake) boyfriend’s cock felt as he thrust deep inside him.

Erik stripped his cock to the sound of a faceless, posh-sounding audio porn star whose potentially-real-but-hopefully-not boyfriend was burying his cock inside him. Erik only let himself orgasm when ProfessorXXX did. Erik knew when the voice would come, he had listened to so many of his audios before that he could identify the change in the man’s breathing, the way his words would begin to slur, and how he would begin to cry out _‘Oh, God, yes, God, yes’_ as he came. 

Erik spilled himself over his hand with a choked cry, mind searing with white as he shook, the orgasm ripping through him.

When Erik came down from his high, some cum dribbling onto his T-shirt, he heard ProfessorXXX laugh softly with a low, throaty moan.

_“Mm, thank you, darling. I really needed that.”_

_‘I really did too,’_ Erik mused, the audio clip ending, leaving Erik in silence with his heart beating rapidly and cum pooling in his hand. He tried to ignore the way his heart ached a little when the clip ended, as if he’d just found out that his faceless and English boyfriend had to go home after a long session of hot, tender love-making.

But deep down, Erik knew that he was fucked.

***

Charles listened to his latest audio recording, making sure that everything was fine; the volume was even, his Foley-esque squelching noises popped in at the right times and the slapping sounds perfectly matched his sharp gasps.

Satisfied, Charles set the upload time for Wednesday 12:00pm like always, adding a short comment:

_Hope you enjoyed this week’s audio, darlings, because I definitely enjoyed making it ;)  
Next week’s audio is something that many of you have been requesting – you’re all a little freaky, aren’t you?_

Charles checked over everything one last time before submitting it, groaning as he stretched his arms and back, neck cracking after sitting at his computer editing the audio for so long. Just as he shut down his computer, Raven walked in wearing her favoured blonde hair and blue-eyed appearance, opting to wear a slouchy T-shirt and cotton shorts. In her hands was a plate with a disassembled sandwich on it.

“Finished making fingering noises with the mayo?” Raven teased her brother, who rolled his eyes and wheeled to the end of his desk to grab the bottle of mayo. He threw it to Raven who caught it deftly, squirting some onto her sandwich before assembling it and taking a bite, moaning loudly just to make her brother roll his eyes at her.

“Oh, stop it, Raven,” Charles huffed, not embarrassed about his side job, but tired of Raven taking the piss out of it every moment she could. He had been making (excellent quality) audio porn for almost a year-and-a-half, and if he was still embarrassed about it by now, then he clearly chose the wrong job.

“Did you just finish editing the punishment audio?” Raven asked while chewing, looking so casual she might as well have been talking about how cup noodles were on sale at the supermarket today.

“Yes, I have just set it up to be posted at 12,” Charles replied, wheeling out of his cramped bedroom, which was only just big enough to fit his bed, wardrobe and desk. It only just managed to allow his wheelchair to manoeuvre through.

“Sweet. You always get lots of hits on the ones where you’re getting thrown around,” Raven said, smirking around a mouthful of chicken, bread and mayo. “Your fans want to spank the shit out of you, Charles.”

“I don’t need my sister keeping tabs on how many hits my porn clips get, thank you very much,” Charles said, holding his hand out to stop Raven, who just snickered at his expense. “But yes, if this audio does well, then we might have enough money to get someone to come and fix the blasted heater.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Raven cheered, fist pumping the air while still holding her sandwich. Charles laughed at that, wheeling past his sister and into the lounge room to make himself some lunch as well.

Charles hadn’t started making audio porn because he wanted to – it had been a moment of desperation when he and Raven needed cash. Things had never been easy after they were cut off from the Xavier fortune, and though they never regretted it, they did struggle at first. Raven’s part-time job as a waitress only paid so much, and Charles found it difficult to find jobs suitable for him because of his chair.

One day, Charles had stumbled on an online article about a new surge in the popularity of audio porn, and it had piqued his interest. Charles knew that people made a lot of cash by making standard porn, but he had never wanted to become known as ‘That Paraplegic Pornstar’ (or ‘The Paraplegic Penis’, as Raven unhelpfully quipped, once), or fulfil the unsettling disability kink some people had.

Audio porn, on the other hand, bypassed that. Charles could be whoever he wanted to be, acting out whatever scenarios he wanted without having to show his body. It was a bonus, really, that he had a natural English accent, which was very, very popular online.

Charles’s first audio had been a very basic, very vanilla JOI clip, which had done moderately well, enough to encourage Charles to keep going. His next one had incorporated some more roleplay, and his role as an office employee who got caught masturbating in his office (and subsequently getting bent over a desk and thoroughly fucked) had immediately made his new career take off.

Even though he had fallen into it somewhat accidentally, Charles did not mind it. It was creatively liberating, brought in more cash than he and Raven were making through conventional means, _and_ was sometimes extremely convenient. Even as a paraplegic, Charles had needs. Charles, unfortunately, hadn’t been in a relationship for a long, long time, so he had to make do with pleasuring himself whenever he was feeling frisky. This was hard to achieve, considering the sensation in his cock was iffy even on a good day, but he had worked out with practise how to bring himself over the edge. It was easy money to just record himself getting off, considering he was going to do it anyway.

That didn’t mean Charles that was 100% satisfied. Sure, his toys were fun, but he missed being with someone. It was a shame that he hadn’t met anyone who was truly fine with him being a paraplegic that couldn’t have a reliable erection, even if they pretended they were okay with it.

Downside of being a telepath.

“You’re pulling your lonely face again, Charles,” Raven suddenly said, snapping her brother out of his momentary daze. Charles was suddenly very aware of his face, frowning at Raven.

“I’m not making a ‘lonely face’,” Charles said, Raven snorting.

“Don’t lie to me, Charles.”

 _‘You’re obviously wishing that you’re actually getting some real dick instead of pretending to get it by slapping two pieces of steak together,’_ Raven added mentally when Charles ignored her, pulling out some bread to make himself a sandwich. Raven didn’t want to drop the conversation though, and sidled up beside Charles, leaning on the edge of the low kitchen counter.

“ _Chaaaarles_ ,” Raven dragged out, her brother ignoring her as he _squelched_ mayo onto the bread. “Charles, what if I set you up with someone?”

Charles glanced at his sister at that, eyes narrowed.

“No,” Charles responded flatly. “The last time you tried to set me up with someone, he ended up ditching me half way through dinner by pretending to pick up a phone call. I knew he was going to, of course, but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less.”

“Okay, that was my bad. But I can properly vouch for the guy this time. He’s Emma’s friend, and Charles, he’s the definition of your type.”

“I don’t have a ‘type’,” Charles said, tearing up some chicken and throwing it onto his mayo covered bread.

 _‘Where’s that photo of Erik I have, no, no, no, hot, but no, no – ah! There he is,’_ Charles caught Raven thinking, and soon her phone was thrust in front of his face, revealing the most ridiculously handsome man Charles had ever seen.

Brown-ish hair, light ginger scruff, angular face, pale blue-grey eyes, lean body, broad shoulders and narrow waist, long legs and – _Christ_ – Charles could see the outline of his cock against his thigh and the man was _packing_.

Charles’s mouth was hanging open, and he was sure he would have started drooling if Raven hadn’t started cackling.

“He’s _totally_ your type,” Raven said smugly, Charles unable to deny her because that man was definitely Charles’s type, at least physically. Good God. “And, to sweeten the deal, he’s a metallokinetic, can dirty talk to you in German and is passionate – maybe overly so – about mutant rights. Uh, he’s a separatist, but you did say that some of the best sex you’ve had is with people you wanted to punch, so I’d say that’s a positive. Oh, and he’s single.”

That was a very sweet deal indeed.

But Charles was hesitant – a man like _that_ , he could have any one he wanted. Why would he want someone like Charles?

***

Erik never came harder than he did when he jerked off to ProfessorXXX’s voice, and he didn’t want to think about what that meant. Erik had never been that guy who had a thing for porn with storylines, usually skipping the terribly cheesy opening scenes and going straight to the parts where someone was getting their cock sucked down by red lips, getting himself off quickly and efficiently.

For Erik, jerking off was just a thing he did when he was feeling horny. It was honestly so impersonal that was almost clinical. It had been a long time since he had time to go out and actually find someone to help him relieve his sexual frustration, but he was deep into an assessment heavy part of the year and had no time to go out, so for the past few weeks it’s just been him and his hand.

He had come across ProfessorXXX’s audios by accident; he had been trying to click on another video of some pretty basic porn, but his laptop had slid off his lap slightly and he had clicked on something else instead, leading him to ProfessorXXX’s PornHub page.

Erik had never been interested in audio porn, even though it had come up every now and then when he was ten pages deep in the #mutant porn tag. Erik would have just clicked back straight away, but his eye caught a few comments on ProfessorXXX’s page gushing about how his voice gave them the most soul-shattering orgasm they had ever had in their life. Erik had just snorted, wondering what desperate soul could get off with just the sound of someone’s _voice_ , and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He had clicked one of the latest audios that had been posted, skipping a pretty basic-sounding title for one labelled _“[M4A] I get horny making pancakes and jerk myself off in the kitchen”_ , not expecting to be turned on in the slightest, but at least hoping that it would be a mildly entertaining clip.

But the moment Erik heard ProfessorXXX’s voice, with his stupid accent and slight rasp when he became aroused, Erik was gone. He had jerked off at 3am after finishing his mutant studies essay to the sound of a man talking about how his cock was sticky with syrup and how filling his hole with his fingers was worth burning his pancakes for.

Erik had been mortified at himself in the privacy of his room, throwing his phone across the room but growing a mind and catching it with his powers before it smashed against the wall.

Erik hadn’t jerked off for a week after that, almost embarrassed that something like _that_ had given him what was, arguably, the best masturbatory orgasm of his life. But, he was a young and healthy man, and it was late on a Friday night that Erik had accepted the fact that he hadn’t stopped thinking about ProfessorXXX’s voice during the entirety of his week of abstinence.

Erik just figured that he would jerk off to a few more of ProfessorXXX’s audios, get it out of his system and move back to safer, greener pastures.

He did not.

Erik knew he had a problem when he had downloaded a whole app dedicated to audio porn, ignoring all other creators and simply worked his way down every single one of ProfessorXXX’s audios. Erik had hit rock bottom the moment he attempted to scroll down further after coming for the second time to the sound nothing more than ProfessorXXX jerking himself off – no roleplaying, no context, just a file aptly titled _“Edging myself for forty minutes straight and cumming so hard I pass out”._

After exhausting every single one of ProfessorXXX’s audio clips, Erik ended up _paying_ to access VIP audios on the man’s Patreon page (ones that the creator had clearly spent more time on, since the quality of the paid audios were even better than the free ones). When he exhausted even those, Erik had to settle on revisiting his favourites to get himself off while waiting for new uploads. ProfessorXXX was, at least, a man that adhered to a schedule, something Erik liked.

Every Wednesday, at 12:00pm GMT-4 sharp, ProfessorXXX uploaded a new audio. And, every Wednesday at 12:00pm GMT-4, Erik’s cock would know that it was time to start getting interested.

Erik decided that he needed to compartmentalise things. ProfessorXXX’s roleplaying scenarios maybe confused Erik’s mind a bit, the Englishman’s acting somehow too believable. That was one of the things that set ProfessorXXX apart from regular porn – porn plots were always terrible, but ProfessorXXX _really sold_ whatever he was trying to pass off as. Actual professor in a student/teacher scenario? Yes. An employee performing sexual favours for his hot boss? Perfection. Needy brat in need of a spanking? Fuck yes.

ProfessorXXX was so versatile in his repertoire that Erik was beginning to get confused. He needed to just push ProfessorXXX and all of his personas into a box labelled _WANK MATERIAL_ , and keep it far away from the other, dismally empty box labelled _FEELINGS_.

Erik did not need to start feeling things for a man who makes (really good quality) audio porn.

One thing that helped was that when Erik’s heart began to itch, he would just think to himself _‘ProfessorXXX is probably a middle-aged lecher with a beer gut and receding hairline who makes these audios wearing a ratty wife beater and adult diaper’_. That would work for a bit, but then Erik would hear his voice, and someone that sounded _that_ posh, that gentle (unless he was begging to be choked) and that lovely (because his flirtatious laugh was beyond lovely), Erik couldn’t picture him as someone that visually abhorrent.

Erik had no idea what ProfessorXXX looked like, but for some reason he thinks that if he ever met him, he’d think he was gorgeous no matter what he looked like.

 _‘Gott, Erik, stop,’_ Erik growled to himself, pushing away the traitorous thoughts by focusing on feeling the metal around him, tugging on the barista’s coffee machine, the tacky hipster light fixtures, the legs of the glossy chairs.

It was just past 11:30 on the Wednesday after Erik had wanked to ProfessorXXX getting pounded by his boyfriend after a bad day at work. Instead of being at the library, Erik had been dragged to a café around the corner from campus by Emma and her friend, Raven.

Erik didn’t know Raven well since she wasn’t undertaking the same degree as him, but Emma had apparently known her and her brother for ages, their old-money families running in the same circles. Erik had really only spoken to Raven a handful of times, but from what he’d seen, he didn’t mind the girl; she was straightforward and borderline brash, but she wore her blue skin, yellow eyes and shock red hair with such confidence that even Erik was impressed. Erik had always been biased towards mutants with visible mutations.

Erik hadn’t felt particularly hungry, and just ordered a coffee and guarded their table from being snagged by a haughty-looking woman, spreading his long limbs across the plush wall seating. The woman glared at him, and he smiled with all his teeth, sending her scuttling off to try and find a table at the back of the café.

Erik’s coffee came as Emma and Raven sauntered back to their squeezy table in the corner, and he sipped on it while they waited for their food, continuing to chat about whatever they had been talking about at the counter.

“I wasn’t aware that it pays so well,” Emma said to Raven, leaning forward, genuinely interested in whatever they were talking about. Erik was only half listening, his finger tapping on the rim of his coffee cup, letting his powers linger on the hands of a wall clock above the café counter.

_11:43am._

“Yeah, it’s because he’s surprisingly really popular on the forum. Which is great, because it means he gets paid more, but I mean… it’s _gross_ ,” Raven said, shivering, Emma letting out an amused laugh.

“Only because he’s your brother,” Emma said as a waiter came by with their food, eyeing Raven in her natural blue form warily. Erik sent him a cold look, tripping him up by the metal eyelets on his boots.

“Come on, Emma. If _your_ brother was popular like that, you’d be grossed out too,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, he’s thinking about branching out. He’s not gonna stop that part of his job because it pays well, but he’s thinking of creating other things. You know, like podcasts.”

“Is he going to stop once he starts his TA job? This is only a temporary thing, right?”

“I don’t know. I asked him, and he said that he’ll definitely cut back since he’ll have less time, but I honestly think he kind of likes it. Which, I mean, good for him, because you know… but as his sister, it’s still gross,” Raven said, before they started taking hefty bites into the food while Erik sipped on his coffee.

_11:50am._

Erik’s leg began to bob up and down, Raven turning to him mid-way through taking a large bite from her large pulled pork sub.

“What’s got you so antsy?” Raven asked, Erik huffing and rolling his eyes. Emma smirked, eyeing Erik with amusement.

“He’s probably waiting for his regular midday text from his boyfriend,” Emma said, Erik whirling to look at her, face a comical picture of genuine shock. Emma and Raven both burst out laughing at his reaction, the man schooling his expression back to its usual one of blatant disgust, cursing at both Raven and Emma and making sure that his mental shields were solid. Emma picked up on his immediate padding of his shields, only smiling wider.

“Boyfriend? Erik? A boyfriend? That’s hilarious,” Raven snickered, Erik glaring at her while Emma just grinned.

“Oh, but is it? Erik has been acting awfully suspicious lately,” Emma said easily, waving her hand around as if she were talking about the weather.

“Shut it, Emma,” Erik growled, Emma ignoring him and turning to Raven conspiratorially.

“He always turns down invitations to go out, and I’ve caught him looking at his phone with a gooey expression on his face. And _sometimes_ , he’ll be looking at his phone and get all aroused,” Emma said, and Erik contemplated ripping the white pearl and silver barrette out of her blonde hair and slapping her in the face with it. Emma seemed to catch that thought since it was directed at her, and she just laughed lightly. “Oh, Sugar. You think you’ve been so discreet. Look at you, blocking me out. Trying to hide the identity of your mystery boy?”

_11:57am._

“ _Verpiss dich,_ I don’t have a boyfriend,” Erik churned out, cheeks heating a little despite himself. He definitely did _not_ have a boyfriend. Nope, not at all. Instead, he had a complicated relationship with the voice of a man who could wring out an orgasm from him like no other person ever before. _Verdammt_.

“Wait, you actually have a boyfriend?” Raven asked, ignoring everything Erik said and scrunching her nose up. “Damn, I was going to try and set you up with my brother. You’re exactly his type.”

“Charles likes the moody, unapproachable type?” Emma asked, Raven snorting.

“He likes the tall, European, huge dick and ‘groovy mutation’ type,” Raven replied, Emma snickering as Erik glared at the both of them.

“Thanks for the concern, Raven, but I don’t want you to set me up with your brother,” Erik said, pretending that the voice in his head did not just say that was because he was interested in someone else. Someone with an English accent and a filthy mouth that was sometimes ridiculously sweet.

“Because you have a boyfriend,” Emma replied, Erik wanting to rip his own hair out at the circular conversation that was going nowhere.

“I already told you that I don’t ha-”

_12:00pm._

_Bzz-bzz…bzz-bzz-bzz._

Erik’s cock twitched right on cue.

Emma laughed, Raven raised a brow, and Erik just flipped them both off and drained the rest of his coffee, briskly walking home to lock himself in his room and jerk off to ProfessorXXX’s new audio.

***

Even though Charles’s audios were very successful and he had cultivated quite a dedicated fanbase, that didn’t mean he wasn’t free from the occasional negative comment. Most of them were ridiculous and speculative, saying that Charles was probably a balding, overweight 50-year-old man with a pedo stache and BO that would be a natural mosquito repellent. Charles found these kind of hate comments hilarious, and often replied to them jokingly, saying that was why he was making audio porn and not visual porn.

His fans said that only someone who wasn’t completely butt ugly would be able to joke about that.

Charles wasn’t ugly – in fact, he would consider himself quite handsome, even if he had developed a bit of a paunch because of his paraplegia, and his legs were atrophied and frail. Even with that, Charles’s upper body had become broad and leanly muscled, though he usually covered himself up with the frumpy sweaters that he loved, but Raven hated.

Charles was reading through the comments on one of his latest audios, which he made for people with visible mutations. It involved a lot of body worship (though he had to make it vague because visible mutations came in all shapes, colours and forms) and mutant positivity, and Charles had actually thought that it was one of his better audios, but apparently it brought a lot of mutantphobic bigots out of the woodwork.

 **_cumbot2000_ ** _: ProfXXX is a mutant fucker? go to hell_

 **_diiickya188_ ** _: i came here to cum, not get turned off by this fucking mutie shit_

 **_mayhem2928_ ** _: well my dick is soft now_

 **_dl8191398_ ** _: profxxx is probs a fkn mutie himself fking disgusting_

Charles sighed, quickly working his way to report the comments, but stopping when he saw that lots of the earlier mutantphobic comments on the audio had replies to them. One of them even looked like it had turned into a full-blown argument lasting 20+ responses, all of them from the same person – _magneto22_.

 **_jayybee_ ** _: profxxx is a mutie fucker im never listening to his shit again_

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Good riddance. This was a very well thought-out and executed audio that respected mutants with visible mutations while still being sexy and fun. You evidently can’t understand the quality of ProfessorXXX’s craft, and are a mutantphobic piece of shit, so go right ahead and fuck off and leave ProfessorXXX alone._

Charles read through a few more of magneto22’s replies, some ranging from polite and measured, and others devolving into utter swear-fests. All of them, though, defended Charles with a surprising amount of passion.

It probably wasn’t a great idea for Charles to feel so touched by someone who pays money to listen to Charles orgasm (because magneto22 did pay for Charles’s exclusive Patreon audios, he checked) _,_ but he was. There was something about the honesty in magneto22’s words, and even if Charles couldn’t hear his voice or see his face, everything the man (he assumed he was a man, considering Charles’s audios were aimed at men) said seemed genuine.

Charles ended up sending a private message to magneto22 through the audio porn app, even though that was probably a very, very stupid thing to do. This was a man paying for Charles’s _porn_ , and Charles was what, sliding into his DMs?

_‘God, I need to get laid, properly. Now I’m even catching feelings for people paying for my porn, good Lord.’_

Still, Charles had sent magneto22 a message, keeping it light and somewhat formal.

 **_ProfessorXXX_ ** _: Hello. I know this might seem very strange, but I saw your very supportive and very kind comments on one of my audios ([M4M] You’re beautiful, darling [mutantandproud] [bodyworship] [visiblemutations]), and I just wanted to say thank you for your help with addressing the mutantphobic bigots. It really means a lot to me, as a mutant myself. Your words were also very flattering, and I am glad that you found the audio to be respectful – I tried to take great care in ensuring that I wasn’t playing into a mutant fetish like some people tend to do. Thank you, once again, my friend.  
Yours, ProfessorXXX_

Charles pushed his mind off magneto22 after sending the message, focusing on editing a new audio. He was in the middle of syncing the squelching mayo noises when his email pinged, signifying that his message to magneto22 had been replied to. Charles’s stomach flipped and his heart thumped, suddenly far too giddy to be healthy.

Charles quickly clicked onto the new message, not even caring that he may seem desperate.

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Hello ProfessorXXX. Receiving a message from you was surprising, but not strange at all. In fact, I am very glad to hear that my comments were well-received. I am very pleased to find out that you are also a mutant (I am as well). It is very refreshing to find such tastefully made adult content for mutants, especially those with visible mutations. I enjoyed your other audios, but this one made me a great fan of your work. I hope that you create more audios targeted towards those with visible mutations, but I will look forward to all of your future work nonetheless.  
Regards, magneto22_

Charles was smiling widely at the message, endeared by the slightly awkward and stiff tone throughout it. Even though it was awkward, magneto22 sounded genuine, like he was speaking from the heart. Charles was glad that magneto22, who was a mutant (likely with a visible mutation considering he seemed very hung up on support for such mutants in particular), had enjoyed the audio.

Charles replied again swiftly, saying that he would definitely be making more mutant-centric works, adding that he would dedicate the next one to magneto22. Charles had already sent the message when he realised he had just _dedicated his porn to a random man on the internet._

Charles groaned and chastised himself, closing down the app and putting his phone on do not disturb, focusing on editing the audio so he could move on to some of his college assignments.

But Charles itched to see if magneto22 had responded, and the distraction made him take much longer than usual to edit his audio clip.

***

If Emma and Raven had thought that Erik had a boyfriend because he had been hung up on notifications that ProfessorXXX had released a new audio, the fact that he was now _messaging_ the man was icing on the cake.

When Erik had received the private message from ProfessorXXX, he had nearly dropped his phone mid-wank; the man was moaning in his ear and whispering about how he wanted to choke on Erik’s cock, but the message he had sent to Erik was well-written and _friendly_ , and the juxtaposition of the two made Erik’s head implode.

It had taken him a while to reply, having to quickly get himself off before he could think straight. Erik had responded awkwardly, and had berated himself for sounding like a fucking tool, but ProfessorXXX had replied swiftly, sounding as jovial as he had in the first message. Erik naturally replied again, and he was waiting for ProfessorXXX to just… stop replying. But he hadn’t.

Their conversation, which had started off formal, had progressed into a mixture of heated debates about mutant rights (and _Gott_ , now that Erik knew ProfessorXXX was a mutant made him orgasm twice as hard) and about more mundane things, like terrible college professors and trying to make a living while juggling three assignments and exam preparation.

Erik had originally thought that ProfessorXXX lived in England because of his thick accent, but when Erik had slyly asked him where the accent was from, the other man had said that the accent was from Oxford, but he was actually born and raised in New York. Erik’s brain had short-circuited again with the knowledge that _ProfessorXXX lived in the same city as him._

Erik began to imagine scenarios where he would spontaneously ‘bump’ into ProfessorXXX. On the train, at a café, or just on the street. Erik thought that he would be able to recognise ProfessorXXX’s voice anywhere.

Somewhere along the way, Erik had stopped thinking of ProfessorXXX as ‘that guy I sometimes masturbate to’ to ‘the guy that is an infuriating pacifist but actually argues his case really well and is also a broke-as-fuck college student like me and _Gott_ he’s funny and nice and-’

Erik could go on forever about ProfessorXXX, and that was the problem. Even though his compartmentalisation had been pretty shoddy to begin with, now it was just non-existent. Erik, to his mortification, _liked_ ProfessorXXX. Really liked him. He didn’t just like how his voice could draw out the most delicious orgasms from Erik’s dick, but he liked him _as a person._

Erik couldn’t even pretend that ProfessorXXX was just jerk-off material any more. No, he was too far gone for the person behind the sexy voice and dirty fantasies to pretend he wasn’t something more.

Erik and ProfessorXXX had been messaging for almost three weeks now, and Erik wanted to meet the man terribly. But he doubted ProfessorXXX would want that; in the end, Erik was his fan, and the fact that ProfessorXXX never said anything personal about himself, not even about his appearance, in his description or audios, Erik figured that he wanted to remain anonymous.

It came as a shock to Erik one day during his exams to receive a message from ProfessorXXX asking if Erik would like to meet. _In person_.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Erik yelled, the metal in his room rattling as he nearly dropped his phone on his face from where he was lying in bed. Erik was still freaking out when his roommate banged on his door, yelling at him to fix the bloody shower head, his powers running so amok that he had been twisting the metal in the bathroom into misshapen lumps. Erik apologised quickly and straightened all of the pipes out, before turning back to the message.

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Yes, I would love to meet in person. Were you thinking sometime after exams? I finish on Wednesday this week._

 **_ProfessorXXX_ ** _: Oh, excellent! I finish this week as well – Thursday, to be exact. We could maybe grab coffee some time? Is there a time and day that would work best for you? I’m flexible._

“I’m sure you are flexible,” Erik mumbled to himself, cursing at the way his cock twitched at the unintentionally suggestive words.

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Friday around midday?_

 **_ProfessorXXX_ ** _: Oh, I’m sorry, my friend. Unfortunately I have a prior engagement at that time. I am free all of Saturday, though._

If he’s free all of Saturday, that means he’s free at night and maybe- Erik, Gott, _stop._

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Saturday works for me as well. Should we say 11am? We can choose a coffee shop somewhere between the both of us._

 **_ProfessorXXX_ ** _: Excellent! I live near Columbia. I recall you mentioning that you go to NYU? I know of a fantastic coffee shop right between them. I can send you the details._

 **_magneto22_ ** _: Looking forward to it._

 **_ProfessorXXX_ ** _: As am I, my friend._

Erik stared at his phone with giddy anticipation, his grin almost splitting his face in two.

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

***

It was 11am on Friday, the day after Charles had his last exam. The telepath watched Raven try on outfits for Emma’s birthday brunch in the mirror, waiting a little impatiently since he had been ready for 45 minutes already, while Raven had only just decided how she wanted to style her natural red hair. Emma’s brunch started in 30 minutes, and on the subway it took at least 20 minutes to get to the ritzy brunch house, and Charles hated being late. He also wasn’t looking forward to having to squeeze onto the subway to get to the restaurant, but what could he do. He and Raven couldn’t afford a cab, let alone a car.

“You’re telling me you’re not interested in Erik anymore? Mr ‘Exactly My Type’?” Raven asked incredulously as her blue skin rippled into a tight red dress that matched her hair. Clicking her tongue as she spun in the mirror, she changed it to a sleek white jumpsuit, nodding thoughtfully.

“I am sure that he’s lovely, but no, I am no longer interested,” Charles said, fighting the smile on his face as he remembered magneto22’s messages to him. Charles had thought that asking the man on a date – because this _was_ a date, right? – would have ended in immediate failure, but he had seemed excited. Almost as excited as Charles, but Charles was beyond the realm of excited and was bordering on _manic._

“Oh my God, did you meet someone?!” Raven exclaimed, eyeing her brother’s expression with shock. Charles just shrugged, Raven squealing. “You so did! When the hell did this happen? _How_ did this happen? You’ve been so busy with your TA job and the audios, not to mention exams. Just when? What? How? Spill, _now_.”

“Okay, don’t… _freak out_ ,” Charles said, trying to figure out how to explain things. Even though Charles felt like he _knew_ magneto22, they hadn’t revealed their true names to each other, or their faces. Charles thought there was this tiny barrier hanging over their heads, a barrier that stemmed from the fact that they only began talking to each other because Charles made porn, and magneto22 was a fan of said porn. Things started off in an odd place, and even though Charles liked magneto22 – _really_ liked him – it was still this _thing_ hanging over his head like a storm cloud.

Charles hoped that meeting magneto22 in person would get rid of that last little barrier between them.

“Don’t freak out? I’m already freaking out,” Raven said, turning away from her figure in the mirror after changing into a floral sundress. “Spill, Charles.”

Charles quickly told her what had happened, and by the end of it, Raven was staring at her brother with a blank expression.

“You’re meeting up with a guy who’s a fan of your porn?” Raven paraphrased, blinking rapidly like she was still trying to process everything.

“That’s the short of it, yes.”

“Charles, I get that you’re desperate, but… That’s _desperate_ ,” Raven said, Charles giving her a look. “Oh, come on! You’re meeting up with a guy who _pays you to help get him off!_ What if he’s a creep?!”

“People who watch porn aren’t all creeps, Raven. I watch porn, you watch porn – heck, even _Hank_ watches porn,” Charles said, throwing up his hands. “And it’s not like I haven’t spoken to him. We’ve messaged. A lot.” Charles grew a little quiet then, nervously knotting his hands together.

“I… I really like him, Raven,” Charles whispered, peeking up at his sister, whose expression softened.

“Oh, Charles,” Raven sighed, walking over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. “Fine, I’ll accept this for now, and only because I know you can use your mind voodoo to make him start dancing the macarena if he turns out to be a creep.”

“Oh, I can make him do more than just that,” Charles said, smirking a little, Raven laughing.

“Damn it, now I’m more worried about the other guy, Charles!”

***

Erik glared at Emma from where he stood on the sidelines after being forced to attend her birthday brunch. Erik hadn’t wanted to come at all, which is why he had asked to meet ProfessorXXX on the day of the event. He hadn’t asked to meet up on Friday just because he wanted an excuse to miss Emma’s obnoxious brunch though – he asked because he also didn’t know if he could wait any longer, knowing that _he was going to meet ProfessorXXX._

Erik was already head over heels for the man, even though he didn’t know anything about him other than the things the porn creator told him through their messages, and the sound of his voice. He also knew how ProfessorXXX sounded when he had a real orgasm, one that wasn’t put on for the sake of an audio (ProfessorXXX had told him, a little shyly, which audios were authentic and now Erik believed he could tell the difference between the man’s real and fake orgasms).

Erik refused to let his good mood from securing a date with ProfessorXXX be dampened by Emma and her stupid brunch, but it was becoming hard to not rip up the metal pipes to flood out the whole restaurant and force the party to end.

Erik never liked events with lots of people, and this was one such event. Emma had a wide social circle. The Summers brothers were chatting with Armando and Sean while waiting for drinks from the open bar Emma hired, and Angel was busy helping the birthday girl arrange a balloon arch set up at the photo area. Emma had even invited Hank McCoy, whom she had only met once through Raven and her brother, but had decided to invite him anyway.

Speaking of Raven, she was still not here yet. The party was scheduled to start at 11:30, and it was already 11:40. Erik had never met Raven’s brother before, but Raven and Emma had mentioned him in front of Erik enough times to know enough about the man. Charles was apparently ridiculously intelligent, and though he was born into privilege he had a solid work ethic and never complained about having to work two jobs to support him and Raven. Raven said that he was a TA, but never mentioned what his second job was. Erik wasn’t the type to be curious anyway, so he never found out.

Erik also knew that Raven’s brother was involved in a horrific car accident when he was nineteen, leaving him wheelchair-bound. Erik wondered if that was why they were late – public transport could be hell for most people, but even more so than people who used wheelchairs. Erik sometimes used his powers to shove people out of the way when they were being assholes and inconsiderate to people trying desperately to get through on their wheelchairs, even giving the chairs themselves a helpful nudge if they got snagged.

Just as Erik was thinking about the siblings, the door to the restaurant opened, revealing Raven in a tight white dress. She had decided to make her red hair long and wavy, but retained her yellow eyes and blue scale-like skin. She looked fantastic, and Erik always preferred her when she was wearing her natural appearance.

 _‘ProfessorXXX’s visible mutation audios would make more people feel comfortable in their own skin like Raven,’_ Erik thought to himself, heart-warming at the thought of the man.

Erik admired Raven’s appearance for one second longer, before turning his gaze to her brother.

And, mein _Gott_ , when Raven and Emma talked about him, they seemed to forget to mention that he was fucking beautiful. Fluffy brown hair that was a little too long to be fashionable but worked for him, eyes that were so blue they looked supernatural and lips that were so red that he perpetually looked like someone who had been snogged within an inch of his life just seconds prior. His shoulders were strong, biceps flexing as he wheeled himself into the room, visible through the crisp white shirt he was wearing.

Raven’s brother – _Charles_ – wheeled towards Emma with a wide smile on his face, corner of his eyes crinkling.

Then, Erik remembered that he was a telepath – and a powerful one, too – and quickly clamped down on his errant thoughts. He also remembered that he was going on a date with _ProfessorXXX_ tomorrow. Even though Charles was extremely attractive – anyone with eyes could see that – he didn’t make Erik’s heart go mushy like ProfessorXXX did when he talked about wanting to create an audio specifically for mutants with tails.

ProfessorXXX could look nothing like Charles, and Erik would still be ridiculously attracted to him.

Emma’s eyes turned from Charles to meet Erik’s, and she smiled a little, flashing her white teeth.

 _‘Don’t be such a party-pooper, Erik. Come and mingle,’_ Emma sent him telepathically, Erik projecting an emphatic _‘No, thank you,’_ back at her.

 _‘Oh, please, Sugar. I could hear you undressing Charles with your eyes before. It’s lucky that he has a stronger moral code than me and actively blocks out your thoughts, otherwise he’d know exactly how his biceps make you feel,’_ Emma continued, Erik gritting his teeth.

 _‘I am not interested, Emma,’_ Erik shot back, the woman laughing inside his head.

_‘Yes, because of your secret boyfriend. Very well, Sugar. I’ll let you off the hook – but only if you come and talk to people, they’re thinking that you’re dampening the mood by being all doom and gloom over there.’_

Erik glared at Emma, but trudged over to the group of people, heading directly over to Raven. She was the person he could stand the most out of the lot of them, even if her ridiculously attractive brother was hanging around by her side.

Raven spotted him as he stalked over, waving him over with an excited “Erik! Come and meet my brother”. Erik sighed, figuring that it was about time he met the brother his friend always gushed about.

“Charles, this is Erik. Erik, Charles,” Raven said as the men shook hands, Charles doing so with a wide and friendly smile, Erik just grunting.

Just before they moved to drop their clasped hands, Charles spoke.

“Hello, Erik. It’s lovely to meet you. Raven’s told me a lot about you.”

_What._

“ _Oh my fucking God,”_ Erik choked out, body freezing as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Raven stared at Erik like he had grown two heads while Charles’s brow furrowed in concern at Erik’s strange reaction. But how else could Erik react, when he had instantly recognised Charles’s voice, clear as day.

It was a voice that has been whispering obscenities into Erik’s ears for months, the voice belonging to the man Erik has been crushing on for just less than that.

 _‘CHARLES IS PROFESSORXXX HOLY SHIT,’_ Erik’s mind screamed, and Charles’s eyes widened then, no doubt hearing the screaming words despite his shields, especially since their hands were still clasped tightly together.

Erik felt an unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation tickle at the edge of his mind, a spreading warmth that almost felt like a gentle knock on the door. It was Charles, it had to be – he was the only other telepath here apart from Emma, and Erik knew what Emma’s telepathy felt like. He also knew that she would never ‘knock’ and just barge on in without hesitation.

 _‘Erik, you wouldn’t happen to be magneto22, would you?’_ Erik heard in his mind, ProfessorXXX’s voice – _Charles’s_ voice – a little hesitant and nervous. Erik did not have to respond, Charles feeling the flood of _embarrassment/attraction/affection_ pouring from Erik. Charles’s face then flashed with shock, happiness and something much more.

“So this is what you meant when you said you had a prior engagement,” Erik suddenly blurted out, Raven looking even more confused while Charles just laughed, the sound so beautiful and familiar that Erik fell for him even further, right then and there.

“And you said you were free,” Charles replied teasingly, red lips curving upwards. _‘Would you happen to still be free, ah, after brunch?’_ Charles asked in Erik’s mind, the metallokinetic nodding furiously.

 _‘I’m free all day. I could even free myself up right now, if that works for you?’_ Erik pushed into the telepath’s head, the man’s blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

“That _definitely_ works for me, my friend.”


End file.
